In Their Nature
by Fuffy Spangel fan
Summary: An average night for Angel and Spike told through the eyes of six year old Mandy. Warning this story contains swearing, domestic violence and slash. SpangelSpikeAngel


**N: My fist story through a child's perspective.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mandy and the fight between Angel and Spike, not the characters themselves. They belong to Joss.**

I hear yelling in the other room, Daddy and Papa are fighting again. I hate it when they fight; all the shouting hurts my ears.

I hear Papa yell at Daddy "I should have staked you the moment Dru brought you through the door" I know those words hurt Daddy. He hates it when Papa talks about the Drusilla lady.

Something goes thud against the wall, I think Daddy just throw Papa. I hate it when they hurt each other. I don't think they know I can hear them. Or else they wouldn't be fighting.

I hear Daddy tell Papa "you're a right sod, why don't you just go fuck the little red head and be done with it, you self-righteous wanker" Daddy talks funny, I know if I say those words I'd be in big trouble. No matter how often Daddy says them, I'm not aloud.

"Why don't you just lay off the drink Spike, ever think that it could be your drinking that causes all of our problems?" Papa says to Daddy and I hear a glass smash on the wall. Daddy probably threw his bottle of beer at Papa.

The yelling isn't stopping; I wish Connor was here, he always makes me feel safe. He told the reason Daddy and Papa fight all the time is 'cause they're Vampires and it's in their nature.

But that doesn't mean it doesn't scare me when they fight. "Fuck this Angel, fuck it, why can't you just stop being such a prick" Daddy screams at Papa, his voice so full of anger it makes me cry.

"Get out" Papa tells Daddy "GET OUT" he yells louder and I cover my ears. "FINE" Daddy yells back and I hear their bedroom door open and slam shut.

I quickly open my door and run into the sitting room, throwing my arms around Daddy's legs, crying real badly, that it's hard to breathe.

"Kitten, What are doing up" he asks me, his voice low, soft and gentle. "Don't leave Daddy" I sob into his legs, hanging on tight.

"Papa didn't mean it" I know Papa loves Daddy and doesn't really want him to leave. "I know Kitten, I'm not leaving. Daddy just needs to get some air" he tells me "you know have a smoke, kill some demons"

Daddy bends down and kisses my forehead "nothing to worry your pretty little head 'bout" he says. Before pulling me off of his legs and walking out the door. But I'm not worried I know Daddy will be back.

I walk over to Daddy and Papa's room, Papa is on the floor cleaning up glass so I don't stand on It when I come in for snuggles in the morning.

Papa turns to look at me "Mandy, why are you up?" he asks me "you and Daddy fight loudly" I tell him.

He pulls me into a hug. I feel safe when ever Daddy or Papa hold me close. "You heard that?"

"I always do" I say and I can see the sad look in his eyes "why do you and Daddy fight all the time?" I ask him.

"Parents fight sometimes, little one" he tries to brush it off. I don't think he realises I'm six not a baby.

"Sally says her parents don't fight" I tell him and he smiles at me "well Sally's parents aren't vampires are they" he says and he's right. Sally's parents are not vampires.

"I hate it when you shout Papa" I say, "especially when you shout at me" Papa laughs when I say that. He knows that I hate it if he and Daddy get mad at me. "Maybe you shouldn't be such a trouble maker" he says to me and I know he doesn't mean it.

They would never change me, Daddy always tells me so. Papa picks me up and carries me to my bedroom. He lays me on my bed and smiles.

"We'll try not to fight so loud, okay" he says kissing my forehead "okay Papa" I agree "goodnight Princess, I love you" he tells me and I say back "love you Papa" before he leaves the room turning of the light, Leaving me alone in the dark.

**N: I hope you liked it, please review and let me know if you would like to see more of Mandy. Because I'm thinking of writing a fic based on her life.**


End file.
